Escape
by MakorraGal312
Summary: This is a spin-off to "Legend of Korra: Episode 12 - Alternate Makorra Ending." This shows what happened to Korra after she fell from the cliff. I hope you enjoy! :)


Darkness. The only thing that Korra could see was darkness. Everything was black. Suddenly, she heard the sound of the ocean. Korra opened her eyes to find that she was at the bottom of the cliff near the ocean.

"What the heck happened?" Korra asked herself. She then remembered. Amon was holding her above the ocean and she closed her eyes in terror. Next thing she knows, she's falling and the last thing she managed to see was Bolin, Asami, and Mako.

Mako. Just thinking about his name made Korra feel bad. She totally rejected Mako and to make things worse, he's probably gonna hate himself for not saving her. Suddenly, she heard crying. One of the cries belonged to Asami.

"Why did this have to happen to her?" she heard.

"Great. Not only did I make Mako feel bad, I made everyone else upset!" Korra whispered sadly. She couldn't take this anymore. She needed to go up there and show the others that she was alright so that they could take down Amon. When Korra tried to get up, she instantly fell down. She tried again three other times and got the same result. Korra then noticed the problem. Her right leg was broken and bleeding badly. Korra instantly gave up hope. She started to sob and she prayed to the spirits to help her.

"Aang, please come to my aid! If I don't go back up there, my friends will die and I'll never forgive myself. Just give me strength to help them despite my loss of bending and my injury!" Korra prayed. She expected Aang's spirit to appear, but after two full minutes, Aang never came. Full of anger, Korra took out her metal clasps that held her hair up and threw them into the ocean, letting her hair down. Her anger later turned into sadness. The waterbender sat down and closed her eyes, crying silently.

"I knew it. Looks like Aang doesn't want to come help me." Korra murmured.

"But I did come." said a voice. Korra looked up to find Aang standing in front of her smiling.

"Aang! I shouldn't have doubted that you wouldn't come to help!" Korra replied apologetically.

"Don't worry, Korra. I came with some assistance." Aang replied with confidence. Korra looked to find the other previous avatars: Roku, Karuk, and Kyoshi.

"Pull out your hand." Avatar Kyoshi asked. Korra pulled out her hand and the Avatars began to go into the Avatar State. Korra could feel multiple amounts of energy flowing through her body. After a minute, the Avatars finally let go of Korra's hand. When Korra opened her hand, a flame appeared on her palm. Korra then moved her hands towards the ocean and managed to catch a fish using water! Finally, using her good leg, Korra stomped on the ground and a piece of the ground jumped. She had her bending back!

"Thank you" Korra finally said with a smile on her face.

"You should heal that leg. You can't go fighting with that sort of injury." Karuk considered. Korra nodded and Kyoshi, Karuk, and Roku turned blue and faded back into the spirit world. Korra was still facing Aang.

"I'm proud of you, Korra. You finally managed to connect with your spiritual self." Aang said happily.

"How was I able to do that?" Korra asked confused.

"When we hit our lowest point, we are open to the greatest change." Aang replied. He turned blue and faded back to into the spirit world like the others. After Aang left, Korra quickly used her waterbending to heal her broken leg, which was now back to normal. Suddenly, Korra heard Asami screaming. She totally forgot about the others.

"How am I suppose to reach them in time?" Korra asked herself. Then it hit her. She could go up throught the ice and surprise Amon. Korra used earthbending to create a big hole through the bottom of the cliff and used waterbending to go up towards the others. Once Korra was coming close towards ground level, she saw that Amon was in attack position and was aiming at Mako! Korra pulled her hand out in front of her and made a fist. Once she was a foot away, she used earthbending to make a gigantic hole. Finally, Korra got out and managed to punch Amon underneath the chin while managing to land perfectly on her feet.

"Miss me?"


End file.
